parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
PrinceKodi Dbz Series With New Animals Cast *Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Goku *Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Chichi *Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Kid Gohan *The Bear (The Fox and The Hound &Balto) as The Great Apes *Humphery (Alpha and omega) as Krillin *Ralph (Balto 3:Wings of Change) as Yamcha *Spyro (Spryro the Dragon) as Tien *Spike (My Little Pony) as Chaotzu *Marie (The Aristocats) as Puar *Dusty (Balto 3:Wings of Change) as Bulma *Simba (The Lion King) as Piccolo *Zuba (Madgascar 2) as Kami * Dr. Briefs - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Mrs. Briefs - Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Vegeta (as a Bad guy) *Niju (Balto 2:wolf Quest) as Nappa *Buster (Lady and The Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure) as Radtiz *Other Namekians-Various Lions *Kovu (The Lion King2) as Dende *Nail-Alex (Madgascar) *Black Wolf as Frieza (First form) *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Zarbon *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Dodoria *The Ginyu Force-Various Animals *Cui-Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Giant Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Frieza (Second Form) *Red Claw (The Land) as Frieza (3rd Form) *Ozzie (The Land) ad Frieza (Final Form) *Bardock (In Flash Back)-Thunderbolt (101 Dalmtians (TV Series)) *King Vegeta (In Flash Back)-Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Vegeta Kid (In Flashback)-Ghengis (Foxbusters) * Meron (Krillin's Ex)-Lily (Alpha and Omega) *Garlic Jr-Discord (My Little Pony Friend Shcip is Magic) *Garlic Jr,s Henchman-Various Animals *King Cold- Steele (Balto) *Kodi (Balto 3:Wings of Change) as Vegeta (Good Guy) *Trunks- Shasta (Snow Buddies) * Teen Gohan - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Future Gohan (In Flash Back)-Cash (The Fox and The Hound 2) * Dr. Gero - Goth (Silverwing) * Android 19 - Throbb (Silverwing) * Android 17 -Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Android 18 - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Android 16 - Garth (Alpha and Omega) * Imperfect Cell - The Xenomorph (Alien) * Semi-Perfect Cell - The Lead Alien (Alien: Ressurection) * Perfect Cell - Berkserker Predator (Predators) * Hercule -Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Goten-Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Gohan/The Great Sayian Man- Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Videl/The Great Sayian Woman- Adult Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Videl.s Ex Boy Friend-Ranger (Animals of Farthing Wood) * Ersa-Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Sportvich-Vincent (Over The Hage) * Yamu-Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Dabura-Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Badidi-Plankton (Spongebob) * Fat Buu-Bal (The Jungle Book) * Evil Buu-The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * The Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid(TV Series)) as Super Buu * Little Evil (The Little Mermaid (Tv Series)) as Buu Kid * Teen Goten- Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Uub- Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2) * Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2:Scamp,s Adventure) as Pan * Cadpig (101 Dalmatians(TV Series)) as Bulla Kid Gallery Heroes Category:Princekodi Category:Dragon Ball TV Spoof Category:CharlieandSashaFan